nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Action 20
NoDQ Action Episode 20 is the eighth episode of Season 7 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-thirty-first episode overall. It sees Mr. Clean issue an open challenge to any Slam 'n' Jam Legend. Match The Slam ‘n’ Jam Legend that answers Mr. Clean’s invitation is revealed to be James Bond. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Bond approaches Mr. Clean but Mr. Clean gets out of the ring right away. Mr. Clean charges the ring to try and attack Bond when he turns around but Bond ducks Mr. Clean’s attempted attack. Bond clothesline Mr. Clean down. Mr. clean gives Bond a leg sweep. Bond fires back with a pair of knee lifts. Mr. Clean tries to fire off a neckbreaker but Bond counters into an arm drag before locking in a rear chinlock. Mr. Clean gets free but Bond clubs him in the back of the head before delivering a release German suplex. Bond drags Mr. Clean towards the centre of the ring to apply a leg lock but Mr. Clean gets free. Bond catches Mr. Clean with a pullback armbar but Mr. Clean slips loose. Bond gets Mr. Clean in the Ankle Lock. Mr. Clean crawls towards the ropes and grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. Bond gives Mr. Clean a gutwrench suplex. Bond attempts a Secret Agent Slam but Mr. Clean escapes it and delivers a side headlock takedown. Mr. Clean gives Bond a low blow. Bond gives Mr. Clean a back body drop. Mr. Clean attempts a suplex but Bond counters it into another armbar. Mr. Clean barely manages to get out of the hold but Bond immediately locks in a sleeper hold, though Mr. Clean again gets free. Mr. Clean catches Bond with a drop toe hold before applying an Ankle Lock of his own but lets go of the hold. Bond gives Mr. Clean another back body drop. Mr. Clean responds with a leg sweep. Bond surprises Mr. Clean with a Secret Agent Slam and locks in the Ankle Lock. Mr. Clean withstands the hold but refuses to tap. Bond Irish whips Mr. Clean into the ropes and catches him with a huge punch before applying a side headlock. Mr. Clean Irish whips Bond into the corner before delivering a Cleaning Shatter. Mr. Clean then Irish whips Bond into the ropes and catches him off the rebound with a Clean Cut for a 2-count. Mr. Clean suplexes Bond then stands on his face. Bond gives Mr. Clean a back suplex. Mr. Clean responds with a bridging German suplex for a 2-count. A roll-up nets Mr. Clean another 2-count. Mr. Clean hits Bond with the Clean Sweep then leaps from the top rope with the Cleaning Press, pinning Bond for a 2-count before releasing the cover. He picks Bond up to deliver the Bada-Bing, pinning Bond for the 3-count and the win, sending a message to the Babe in the process. Winner: Mr. Clean Category:Season 7